Perseus, The Primordial Of Peace
by WildSquirtle
Summary: Perseus is a deity older than the Titans and Gods. He is a god who sits at every Primordial, Titan, and Olympic meeting, trying to keep the peace. He chose to never fight, and he remains neutral in everything. He is the Primordial of Peace. All rights got Rick Riordan except for the plot goes to TV Pickle up intl Chapter 2.5
1. Chapter 1

Before the universe was made, there was nothing, just a deep abyss called the Void. In the Void, there was a deity called Helix. This deity was alone in the Void, so he decided to create two other beings, naming them Chaos and Order.

Helix taught these two deities to control their power, and when they both mastered their powers, Helix disappeared. Even though Chaos and Order were upset, they decided to continue training, and eventually they decided to start creating the universe.

Order was in charge of the stars, while Chaos was in charge of the planets. After creating the universe, Chaos decided to create other deities and put them on the planet known as Earth. These deities are known as the Primordials.

Both Chaos and Order were proud of their work, so they decided to give the Primordials control over Earth, letting them rule. But after a while, the Primordials started fighting each other, each wanting to rule Earth. This fighting soon became destructive, causing Earth to start falling apart, so both Chaos and Order created the deity named Perseus: the Primordial of Peace.

Perseus gave off an aura of peace, so when he was put on Earth, all fighting between Primordials stopped, and Perseus decided to create the council, where all of the Primordials will meet to discuss important ideas and topics. After this council was made, the Primordials never fought each other again.

After a while, the Primordial of Earth Gaea, and her husband, the Primordial of the sky decided to create new deities, naming them the Titans. These Titans, led by Kronos, decided that they should rule the Earth. Kronos cut his father into pieces, claiming himself the King of Titans. The Primordials decided to let them rule, for there time was over.

Unlike the Primordials, the Titans were ruthless and evil. They enslaved mankind and killed them for sport. Kronos was by far, the most evil of all of the Titans. He punished anyone who disobeyed him.

Perseus, watching over all of this, decided that he had to step in to calm the Titans. He left his palace and went to the Titans. Helping calm the Titans, like he did the Primordials, he stopped there brutal methods of ruling and again, created a council for the Titans.

The only reason Kronos accepted this idea, is that he still led the Titans as King. After the council was formed, there was an age of peace.

But as time went on, things slowly became worse. After Kronos received a prophecy that one of his children would overthrow him, he ate his children. Before Rhea could give him the last child, Zeus, Perseus told her to give him a rock instead. As little Zeus grew up training, he decided to retrieve his siblings. After getting Kronos to throw up his siblings, he declared war on the Titans.

For awhile, the war was a neutral battle, neither gaining and lead over the enemy. But after many years, the battle slowly began to favor the Gods, and eventually, they won the war, with Zeus cutting Kronos into pieces like, he did his father. After this, young Perseus decided that he would remain Neutral in all wars, and go into hiding, making a forest where no fighting is allowed. The gods tried to find him, but they never could, not until much later in the years.


	2. Chapter 2

A few miles from a school in Maine, a battle was going on. A manticore had captured two demigods to bring to his lord, Kronos. When he reached a cliff, three other demigods and a satyr had arrived at the same moment. One of the demigods, a daughter of Athena named Annabeth Chase, rushed at the monster trying to retrieve the two inexperienced demigods, while the other two, a daughter of Zeus named Thalia Grace and a son of Poseidon named Ajax Jackson, both watched, waiting to join.

When Annabeth reached the manticore, she tried to slash at the hand holding the girl demigod to get him to release her, but he blocked it with his tail, and then he lashed her with his tail, sending spikes right after her. Ajax rushed to her side while Thalia rushed the manticore, summoning lightning to her spear, and stabbing the beast in the leg, causing him to let go of both of the young demigods, who ran to hide from the monster. The manticore then used his tail to lift Thalia and throw her into a tree.

Ajax, seeing two of his best friends injured, started to rush the beast, but an arrow stopped him. Not just any arrow, a silver arrow. While Ajax might not be the smartest of people, he knew what that meant, so he slowly stepped away from the manticore. Meanwhile, the manticore was becoming more and more frightened of what was to come with that one arrow. He looked into the woods and saw many flashes of silver.

The manticore launched many spikes from his tail into the woods, but other arrows came and hit those before they can hit one of the girls in the woods. After he stopped sending spikes, a group of preteen girls came out with bows in hand, aimed at the monster. Behind them, a teen with the looks of a 12 year old came out, with her silver eyes, with no weapon. But everyone can tell that she doesn't need a weapon. This girl was Artemis, and the other girls were her hunters.

The manticore snarled at Artemis, saying, "Direct interference is against the ancient laws, you are not allowed to be here!"

Artemis just smirked, saying, "All hunting of wild beasts is in my domain, and you are a wild beast." causing the manticore to snarl, but before Artemis could give the order to shoot, he grabbed the closest hunter to him, which just so happened to be the lieutenant of the hunters. he put his tail around the girls neck, threatening to snap it, causing present goddess to growl. As the manticore started to walk to the cliff.

A calming presence washed everyone there, causing everyone to relax. No one but the manticore knew where this feeling came from. The manticore knew that he was screwed, so he let go of the hunter and bowed, saying, "Lord Perseus! What are you doing here?"


	3. Chapter 3

Last time

A calming presence washed everyone there, causing everyone to relax. No one but the manticore knew where this feeling came from. The manticore knew that he was screwed, so he let go of the hunter and bowed, saying, "Lord Perseus! What are you doing here?"

Now

The manticore was confused, why would the primordial show up here out of all places. He never leaves his realm anymore, so why leave now? While the manticore was thinking these things, a man started coming out of the forest, making the aura of peace around the demigods, hunters, and monsters even stronger.

The man was about 6'5, with tan skin and muscles that aren't too big, but are anything but small. He had raven black hair that seemed to flow in invisible wind, but the most interesting thing about him was his eyes. His eyes were a dark purple flame that seemed to relax anyone who looked into them. They seemed to be like a fire in the middle of winter, calming anyone, no matter who it is. He had a permanent smile on his face, showing bright, white teeth that seemed to glow.

This man just stepped out of the forest and stood there, watching everyone, while Thorn and many of the monsters bowed to him, while some of the lesser monsters ran away, scared of the power rolling off of him. He looked at Artemis and his smile seemed to widen, before turning to the manticore.

"Ah! Dr. Thorn, fancy meeting you here. I haven't seen you in years, you never visit anymore. No one really visit anymore, so I decided to leave my realm of peace and visit the mortal world," Perseus said, answering the unasked question on Thorn's mind.

Thorn slowly raised his tail and was preparing to use the shock of Artemis to kill her, but before he could fire, Perseus looked right into his eyes and used his power to make him disintegrate. The hunters and Artemis just looked in awe, while the demigods just looked in fear. Artemis just slowly walked towards primordial, (this is it differs from TV Pickle's story) and aimed her bow at him "Stop right there!"

Perseus turned to right to Artemis and asked "Why?"

"Because you trespassed on my Hunt!"

"The only reason I killed him was because he tried to kill you."before Artemis could interrupt Perseus said "Anyway, the reason I am here is to give this to you so you could give this to Hestia." right after Perseus hands the letter to Artemis and she tries to open the letter to see what it is inside, but unable to unseal the envelope. "You can't open that envelope only Hestia can."

"What can I do?"

**A/N Hey guys this is sorta the first chapter I wrote so review and thx for the comments! I would love for you Guys and Galls to brainstorm Ideas for the next couple of chapters.**


	4. Chapter 4

Last time

"The only reason I killed him was because he tried to kill you." before Atremis could interrupt Persues said "Anyway, the reason I am here is to give this to you so you could give this to Hestia." right after Perseus hands the letter to Artemis and she tries to open the letter to see what it is inside, but unable to unseal the envelope. "You can't open that envelope only Hestia can."

"What can I do?"

Now

Perseus P.O.V

When Hestia came out of the fire I was stunned. Not because of her beauty but I have not seen here since my wife gave birth to her a couple of eons ago.

When she got there I cloaked myself so know one can see me and watched Artemis ask her what was going on "Hey Hestia what are you doing here"

"I thought someone kept calling my name so I came."

"Yes this stranger over ther… he was just there. Well he said to give this letter to you."

"Ok? Give it here." Then Artemis hands over the letter and Hestia and she flashed away in a burst of flames. When they died down there was just fresh dried grass left.

_Artemis P.O.V_

"Ok girls camp sit up camp here" when I said I remembered there was the campers from the camp and this guy Perseus and son and daughter of Hades. When I looked over to where there was the campers and Perseus, when they got done talking, I noticed that Perseus was looking at me.

When he started to walk away he looked over his shoulder and looked at me and said "you coming?" And started to walk away.

When we got to a small clearing I asked "What was in the letter?"

"None of your concern." He said flatly.

"Ok, what do you want?"

"I want you to protect my daughter."

"Ok? Where is she and what is her name?"

"Oh you know her and I think she has given up something very special even you wouldn't give up"

"Like what?"

"Her throne. Also I will be watching you." and with that I was left speechless. Before I could say anything he opened what looked like a portal and left.

After he left I had so many questions racing through my head that didn't make since I thought she was Kronos and Rhea's daughter not his.

_Perseus POV_

After I opened a portal to my little sister Nyx's realm and walked through it, I looked at her and asked "Where are your triplet daughters?" I asked her.

"I don't know where they are at the moment but can I give them a message?" She asked weakly.

"No you call them here NOW!"

"Ok." She said weakly.

A few moments later 3 bright flashes appeared when they disappeared out stepped the Three Fates "What is it you what mother?"

"Perseus over there." She said she pointed at me. When she did that you could hear the gulps taken from the Fates.

"Yes I have a question about my daughter. Why does she have the _Fading glow _(I need a better name for this)_?"_

"Well we don't know how she has it but to save her she needs to become a primordial."

"What do you mean you don't know you are the goddesses of fate!"

"Yes but we can't do that, only a primordial can do that."

"Fine be right back" I said angrily.

**A/n I know this took forever and the only reason why I didn't update earlier was my laptop broke down so I had to save money to fix it. Also I am in great need of assistance with the story ( ideas anyone!) sooo pls send help!**


	5. Chapter 5

Last Time:

A few moments later 3 bright flashes appeared when they disappeared out stepped the Three Fates "What is it you want mother?"

"Perseus over there." She said she pointed at me. When she did that you could hear the gulps taken from the Fates.

"Yes I have a question about my daughter. Why is her aura fading_?"_

"Well we don't know how she has it but to save her she needs to become a primordial."

"What do you mean you don't know you are the goddesses of fate!"

"Yes but we can't do that, only a primordial can do that."

"Fine be right back," I said angrily.

Now:

Artemis P.O.V

After I dropped off my Huntresses with my brother Apollo, to take to Camp Half-Blood, Zeus called a meeting.

"Artemis where is your brother?" Zeus asked flatly.

"He's taking my Huntress to the Greek camp" as I finish saying that Apollo flashes in and sits down on his chair.

"Now that everyone is here does anyone have a problem with their domains?" A lot of "No's" could be heard throughout the throne rooms and one "Yes" could be heard. "What's your problem Poseidon?"

"Oceanus is starting to attack Atlantis." He said calmly.

"Do you need any help brother?" Zeus asked. Zeus may act rude and mean to his brothers but he is just playing with them.

"No I think not. I should be fine but I will not be able to help in the war with our father sadly."

"Ok we should be able to make do without you."

"Also Artemis, what's your progress with your hunt for the Manticore?"

"Very well but I did encounter someone, Father."

"Who?" Zeus asked genuinely worried for his daughter's safety.

"I don't know but he killed the manticore before he killed me."

"Daughter HOW did he kill him?" Zeus asked nervously.

"He killed him by disintegration, also why can't we do that?" Zeus looks over at Poseidon with wide eyes.

"Who is he?" I asked.

"Did he do anything else?"

"He told me to give a letter to Hestia and then he made a dark swirling object and stepped through it. What was it?"

"He might be back brother." Zeus said seriously to Poseidon.

"Yes he might be"

"Who is he?" Apollo asked.

"Well we know for a fact that it is a primordial at least, We are thinking that it's Perseus the Primordial of Peace, But we don't know for sure."

"Don't worry, you are right." Said a mysterious voice that seemed to come from throughout the throne"

"Perseus?" My Father asked, almost scared, because of the pure power radiating off of him.

"Yes?" Perseus asked questionaly.

"Where are you?"

"Right below you." Right there sitting at the hearth with Hestia.

"What are you doing here?" Zeus Interrogated Perseus.

"I came to talk to Hestia about something."

"About what?"

"About her Heritage."

"What about her…." Zeus said before stopping.

**Third person P.O.V.**

"You know Hera that's not nice." Perseus said.

"H-How?" Hera said weakly.

"What did you expect? I am a primeval. I am one the first beings in this universe so you're little tricks don't work on me. Now, we got that out of the way of any other questions?" There was one hand that went up and everyone looked over to the Wisdom goddess Athena "Yes Wisdom goddess?"

"What is your domain?"

"Ahhh did you not tell them Zeus?"

"Yes but not all of them." Zeus said dejectedly.

"Really wow you did not tell them? Ok so Primordals can but not likely have multiple Domains depending on their purpose."

"So what are yours."

"They are Primordial of Peace, Balance, Immortality, the Ancient Laws and Gravity, To your next question I can show the laws later. Any others while I am here?"

"Yes are you here to stay and help us win the war?"

"Yes…." a bunch of people got excited "...but No." then everyone deflated.

"WHY?" Everyone cried except for Hestia.

"Because the longer I stay on this planet the more unstable it can get."

"What do you mean by unstable?"

"The reason most of the Primordials are not on earth anymore is because our power is so great that we will kill Gaia and the mortals just by our full power alone, Not including our divine forms. That is why she never took her divine form because she would have called on the wrath of our mother and that's scarier than the Pit himself."

"How are you gonna help us then."

"I will personally be making one of the demi-gods my champion." Then before anyone can say anything about the last statement a silver glow started to come from Apollo.

"_Five shall go west to the goddess in chains,_

_One shall be lost in the land without rain,_

_The Peaceful one shows the trail,_

_Campers and Hunters combined prevail,_

_The Titan's curse must one withstand,_

_And one shall perish by a parent's hand."_

After that Apollo passed out.

**AN: WOW it's been a long time. I am super sorry for the long unexpected hiatus but something came up and then I reworked the chapter then didn't like it then did it again and again but I am still alive and not dead yay! Also I got Conformation from TV Pickle Himself.**


End file.
